dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * Secret Service Chief Ames Other Characters: * three dead witnesses * four dead jurors * hotel clerk Antagonists: * Alex Mussdorf, aka Mr. Martin Locations: * ** Secret Service Headquarters ** Hotel Marshall ** Uptown Apartment Hotel | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle2 = Dr. Occult: "The Ether Beast" | Synopsis2 = Just as Dr. Occult is dropping off to sleep one evening, a wraith-like figure appears in his bedroom, and tells him an address. Occult dresses and hurries over to 1035 Bridge Avenue, where he meets a scientist who claims to have sent his assistant into the Ether-World, then lost contact with him. Occult agrees to help them, and they concentrate their mental energies to fling Doctor Occult's Astral Body out of the material world. During the transition, Occult has picked up a laboratory knife, and in the supernatural world he finds no sign of any missing assistant. The scientist's gloating face appears, and informs Occult that he is now trapped forever in the Ether-World, as revenge for the part Occult had played, years earlier, in convicting the scientist's brother of murder. Back in his lab the scientist abruptly stops gloating when he notices that his knife is missing, because an important formula is concealed in its handle. He has no choice but to re-enter the Ether World to retrieve it! Occult will only return the knife once he's back in the material world, and the scientist, hoping for a chance to pull a double-cross, agrees to this. It almost works; he snatches away the knife, just before a horrible Ether-World Beast appears behind him and grabs him in its tentacles. The monster then reaches for Occult, who in the nick of time re-materializes in the physical world. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * unnamed scientist ** unnamed assistant * Ether-World Beast Locations: * Occult's Mansion * 1035 Bridge Avenue * | Writer3_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler3_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker3_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle3 = Pep Morgan: "Professor Pinnhead's Survey" | Synopsis3 = Pep spends a humiliating afternoon being outperformed in jumping, vaulting, and running contests, by mere girls. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Professor Pinnhead * three girl athletes Locations: * Riverdale | Writer4_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler4_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker4_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle4 = Wing Brady: "The Boxing Match, Part 1" | Synopsis4 = Wing Brady is back with his old unit and has been promoted to Lieutenant. Also Field Day is coming up and Wing will be defending his boxing championship. He and the contender, Big Jim Padgett, have a long-simmering grudge. That weekend sees a number of intra-Legion athletic events, culminating in the boxing match. In the second round, Padgett uncorks a punch that almost knocks Brady right out, and he is only barely able to stagger blindly back to his feet when the count reaches seven. They square off again. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * French Foreign Legion, 12th Battalion ** Slim ** Big Jim Padgett Antagonists: * Abdul Crim, Locations: * ** Casa Bey, Foreign Legion outpost | Writer5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle5 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 24" | Synopsis5 = Count Alex warily enters his own home, brandishing a handgun, having found the front door already open. In the basement he catches Spike's sailor friend untying the Prince, and he covers them with the gun, thinks it over for a second, and decides to shoot them both. Pincus throws a heavy object at Alex's head, bonk, and messes up his shot, then the sailor pummels him. They load Count Alex into a wheelbarrow and roll him along to the front gate of Patrania's prison. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Prince Philip of Patrania * Pincus' sailor friend Antagonists: * Count Alex Other Characters: * Patranian Prison Guards Locations: * ** capital city ** prison | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 25" | Synopsis6 = Athelstane finishes telling his story, forfeits his claim to the English throne, and vows fealty to Richard. He also renounces his betrothal to Lady Rowena, in favor of Wilfred of Ivanhoe, whom she loves. Then word reaches them that Ivanhoe has departed in great haste, so Richard, followed by his vassals old and new, take horse and gallop after him. Today is the day of Rebecca's trial by combat, after which she is expected to be burned at the stake, because where is her champion? Brian de Bois-Guilbert takes the field, pale and haggard, still in love with Rebecca and desperate to somehow NOT win this combat. At the last moment Ivanhoe arrives, having ridden furiously all day. They joust! | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cedric the Saxon * Rowena * Rebecca Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Athelstane the Saxon Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle7 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 26" | Synopsis7 = Having fired once into the room below, Barry O'Neill takes cover as a fusillade of return fire cracks and barks. Below, the minions grab the hostages and run out of the room, while Fang Gow, still bedridden and immobile, barks orders and offers rewards. Half a dozen knife-men clamber onto the rooftop; O'Neill races away and jumps to the next roof. An extremely skillful rope-thrower catches O'Neill's neck in a lasso, high above the street. Next thing he knows, O'Neill is trussed up in a dungeon, and gagged, and receiving a visit from his old pal Ling Foo, who displays the big knife that he's brought along. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils Locations: * , | Writer8_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler8_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker8_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle8 = Mark Marson: "The Murder of Lord Greystone, Part 2" | Synopsis8 = Marson and Montague's well-earned vacation at Blue Bay in interrupted by the murder of local multimillionaire Lord Greystone, which they are called in to investigate. They find signs that Greystone was jabbed with a needle with Forked Cobra venom. A giant footprint is found on the ground outside the window where Greystone last sat. While they discuss this, a hulking shadow appears at the window, then the night watchman is thrown into the room, shattering the window. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Captain Waldo ** Sergeant Montague ** Professor Hillary Antagonists: * uncaught murderer Animals: * Forked Cobra Other Characters: * Lord Greystone * Thor, watchman * Doctor Era: * 2060 Locations: * Planet ** Blue Bay *** Hotel Imperial ** City of Ciralia *** Inter-Planetary Police HQ | Writer9_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler9_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker9_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle9 = Bradley Boys: "The County Fair, Part 3" | Synopsis9 = The Boys continue their rivalry over Nita Noble. Tom uses a bow and arrow to sink a canoe out from under Harry Matson and Miss Noble, then the boys show up in a rowboat to escort her to shore. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Harry Matson * Nita Noble Locations: * Boone County Fairgrounds | Writer10_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer10_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler10_1 = Sven Elven | Inker10_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle10 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 15" | Synopsis10 = D'Artagnan hastens on foot to M. de Treville's chalet, but the captain and his unit are on guard at the Royal Palace, so D'Artagnan hurries toward the palace. Along the way he passes a young couple who resemble Aramis and Constance, but when he steps up for a closer look, one of them is Constance, but the man is a stranger. Words are bandied and swords are drawn, but Mme. Bonacieux steps right between the two of them and grabs both their swords! The man turns out to be the Duke of Buckingham; D'Artagnan profusely apologizes. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters * Constance Bonacieux, Queen's Milliner * , Captain of Musketeers Antagonists: * * * Cardinal Richelieu * * Locations: * , the ** Rue du Columbier *** M. de Treville's chalet ** Royal Palace | Writer11_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler11_1 = Sven Elven | Inker11_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle11 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 14" | Synopsis11 = Captain Dennis and his company have been captured by the Pirate Captain Tsang Li, and ride aboard his ship, as a pirate prize crew sails the Flamingo alongside. In two days, they arrive at the Gentle Pirate's home port, a cleverly concealed pier on the Chinese Coast. There Tsang Li holds court. He is called the "Gentle Pirate" because he never kills his prisoners but sells them into slavery instead. This news provokes Captain Dennis, but two enormous bodyguards keep him under control. The girl is seperated from the men, who are locked up until auction time. This takes place on a platform in an open courtyard. Jeff and the Captain are auctioned off together, and the winning bidder slaps the face of both, signifying his mastery over them. Captain Dennis kicks him off the platform. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis * unnamed old gunman * unnamed girl * remaining loyal Flamingo crewmen Antagonists: * Tsang Li, Gentle Pirate of the China Waters ** two huge bodyguards ** his crew * Slave Buyer Era: * Locations: * ** Tsang Li's base, on the coast of Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship * Chinese Pirate junk | Writer12_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler12_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker12_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle12 = Brad Hardy: "In Undersea Melrania, Part 5" | Synopsis12 = Brad Hardy, the newly proclaimed King of the Underwater Kingdom of Melrania and Supreme Ruler of the Deep, and his friend Prince Kardos of Agharti, have been sent out on a Baracula hunt, riding ahead of the main hunting party, on four-legged horse-shaped fish. Brad figures that the point of this is to get him out of the picture, and that Queen Claudia was looking to be the sole monarch of Melrania again. The Baracula is a huge and dangerous predator, the hunters are armed with poison spears. Both men hit the fish with their thrown spears but neither of them hits the monster's one vulnerable spot, which is right between its eyes. It charges at Brad, and his marine-horse is skewered on the monster's proboscis. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Antagonists: * Claudia, Queen of Melrania ** her courtiers and servants Monsters: * Baracula Locations: * ** Undersea Melrania | Writer13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle13 = Little Linda: "The Lumberjacks, Part 3" | Synopsis13 = Little Linda's new job at the remote lumber camp is to watch for the mailman, arriving on snowshoes, and to alert the camp when he arrives. One lumberjack gets a letter from his mother, but he can't read, so Linda reads it to him. Meanwhile the lumber camp boss has gotten a letter from Company Headquarters, instructing him to undertake an unusual project. A movie crew is coming out to do some filming at the camp, bringing along Yvonne Darling, the Wonder Child of the Screen, and her assistant, Jones. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lars Larsen, Lumber Camp Boss ** Lumberjacks, at least 14: Scotty, others * Mailman * Yvonne Darling, movie star ** Jones, assistant Locations: * a northern middle-west state ** Larsen Lumber Co. logging camp | Writer14_1 = Will Ely | Penciler14_1 = Will Ely | Inker14_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle14 = Jack Woods: "The Bank Robbers, Part 3" | Synopsis14 = Dick tells Jack that the real robbers, Benson and Malone, could be found at Ma Nelson's place, near Dallas. Jack boards his horse at a stable and rents a car, and they head for Dallas, planning to have Dick rejoin the robbery gang. But at Ma Nelson's place, Papa Benson and Slug Malone are worried that Dick might show up, with cops and rangers after him, and plan to kill him if he does. He does show up and they don't shoot him and he talks his way into going along on their next caper, that very night. That night they drive to the First National Bank and on the way they pass Jack's Bar and Grill, where Dick knows Jack is waiting. Dick drops a note out the car window and Jack sees it fall and retrieves it. Jack gets to a pay phone and tells the Dallas Police what's going on, then gets in his car and heads for the bank. He finds the back door open, draws a pistol, and stalks inside. The robbers grab some money; Dick pulls a gun on his erstwhile partners; Slug belatedly tries to out-draw him; Jack shoots the gun out of Slug's hand; Dick drops Papa; police storm into the bank. With that taken care of, Dick wants to go back and also arrest Ma, but Jack figures the police have already taken care of that. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Papa Benson * Slug Malone * Ma Nelson Other Characters: * Dick Riley, formerly Dick Healy Locations: * Red River, , Mid- * Ma Nelson's place, near , * Jack's Bar and Grill, near Ma's place Vehicles: * modern-looking sedans | Writer15_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler15_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker15_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle15 = Magic Crystal of History: "Henry I 'The Fowler' of Germany" | Synopsis15 = Jane and Johnny observe the career of Henry the Fowler. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 3, No. 2". * This issue, Bob Merritt is absent, but returns next issue. * This issue's Brad Hardy story seems to have skipped an episode. ** It opens with Brad and Kardos already out on their "Baracula hunt", with Brad delivering a lengthy monologue, recapping what a Baracula is and why they're hunting it. Last issue the terms "Baracula" and "hunt" were never even mentioned. ** Back in , Brad and Kardos encountered a very large swordfish, which in the following issue was replaced without explanation by an even larger salamander monster. This giant swordfish is a "Baracula". * Doctor Occult makes no use of, or reference to, his Mystical Symbol of the Seven in this episode. * This issue, Johnnie Law is absent, but returns with two episodes, in More Fun Comics #28. * In Magic Crystal of History, with no explanation, Bobby and Binks have been replaced by Jane and Johnny. * Mark Marson: "The Murder of Lord Greystone, Part 2" is published out of sequence. Part 1 appears in . * This issue and next, Marty McCann is absent, but returns in More Fun Comics #28. * This issue, Radio Squad is absent, but returns next issue. * Sandra, of the Secret Service, is addressed by her boss as "Number 37", and introduced to a suspected murderer as "Miss McLane." * Her Secret Service boss is Chief Ames, and this is the first sight, or even mention, of him, in this series. * This issue's Wing Brady episode is the 1st chapter of "The Boxing Match". The 2nd chapter is published out of sequence, in . Next issue's episode will be the 8th chapter of "The Tunis Smuggling Operation", continued from . ** Wing Brady weighs 190 pounds. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Creig Flessel ** Just For Fun, by Alger ** Plato Psmith, by Vincent Sullivan ** Sam the Porter, by Alger ** Sampson, Jr., by Gordon Rogers ** Stubby, by Byron Fairbanks ** Unc, by Joe Eichberger ** Woozy Watts, by Alger | Trivia = * Russell Cole signed his Just For Fun, Sam The Porter, and Woozy Watts strips as "Alger". * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster signed their ''Doctor Occult' stories as "Leger & Reuths". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Thanksgiving